If The Right One Came Along
by christmasinacup
Summary: Rick and Kate are late for dinner... but before they go, Rick insists that Kate has to read his latest chapter. One-shot.


I wrote this probably 2 years ago & forgot about it, but even though it's not super relevant, I still wanted to publish it cuz I think it's cute ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Rick, we're going to be late for dinner!"<p>

"I know, but you have to read this," Castle pleaded, running into his office. "C'mon!"

Kate Beckett had arrived at Castle's apartment just a few minutes ago wearing her favorite blue Herve Ledger dress, the one she wore to the book party for Heat Wave just a couple years ago. She and Castle were going out to dinner with Lanie, Esposito, Jenny, and Ryan to celebrate Jenny and Ryan's one-year anniversary. The reservations were at 8, and it was 7:48, which meant…

"Rick!"

Castle came running back into the living room, car keys in one hand and a sheet of paper in the other. He pressed the paper into her hands and grinned like a little boy.

"Read it. I need to know if it fits in the story. _Please_."

Kate sighed. She knew he wasn't going to let up. And she secretly enjoyed getting to read his work before it was published.

"Ok, but then we have to go."

Castle slipped on his jacket, which seemed to be quite a task as he was very fidgety, and Beckett started to read the scene from Castle's newest Nikki Heat book.

"_Rook tried desperately to capture Nikki's attention as the soft light of the candle glowed and flickered in between them. He had planned this wonderful romantic dinner, and Nikki was caught up in the details of their latest case_," she read with a smirk.

"_Nikki," he said softly, taking her hands in his. "I have something to ask you_." _Nikki sighed and turned her attention to him. He was like a small, hyper child. He constantly needed attention. "What is it, Rook?," she asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. After all, he had planned this beautiful dinner. Rook got out of his chair and waked around the table to her. Then, in a single second, Nikki Heat's life changed forever. Jameson Rook bent down on one knee and pulled out a small red velvet box. He popped it open to reveal a thin gold band with a trio of brilliant diamonds. Opposite of typical Rook fashion, it was not obscenely flashy. It was perfect._

"_Nikki Heat, will you marry me?," Rook asked, locking eyes with her."_

Beckett's mouth dropped open and she looked up at Castle, who was holding the same box, with the exact ring he had described on the page. He came to kneel in front of her, taking one of her hands in his. The piece of paper slipped out of her hand and floated to the floor. Kate was at a loss for words.

"Kate Beckett," Castle started, clearing his throat. "For almost 5 years now, you have been my muse, partner, and closest friend. You may not have known it, but from the first day I met you I knew that I was done looking. I had found everything I could ever want in the form of a beautiful, sexy, hardworking NYPD detective. I love you, and I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you. Will you, Kate Beckett, promise to love me for the rest of your life, and marry me?

A tear slipped down Kate's cheek and she bit her lip. Castle stood up, and she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Yes, I will. I love you too, Rick. I always will."

Castle beamed and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her hand gallantly. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers, not wanting to stop breathing the same air as her.

"Want to know something else I thought when I was first getting to know you?," he whispered, his fingers tracing patterns on the small of her back.

"Mhhhmmm," she murmured, not able to manage full words.

"I thought, I'm going to marry her someday. Our kids are going to have her beautiful eyes and haunting good looks. And I'm going to drive her crazy as we grow old together. And we'll be more in love than anyone in the world."

"Oh, Rick," Kate breathed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I want all of that. With you."


End file.
